


Your eyes on me

by DukeOfDucks



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, Loyalty, M/M, Sex Against a Full-Length Glass Window, Turned on by demonstration of loyalty, Turned on by demonstration of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: A Southern creature has approached the beautiful kingdom of Sindria, but for once Sinbad doesn't feel like leaving his eight generals to perform the show.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



> Hey! I hope you'll like this, it's been a bit since I last read Magi but I really liked this manga, and this ship in particular, so writing this made me quite happy! Enjoy!

"Selfish king," Sharrkan grumbled. 

"Well, if he doesn’t show off from time to time people might start thinking he is letting himself go,"

Drakon’s words did nothing to stop Sharrkan from pouting, not that he had had much hope in that. The eight generals were usually the ones taking care of the Southern creatures occasionally wandering too close to their shores seeking prey, but for once Sinbad decided to go himself. 

Ja’far paid no mind to his companions’ chit-chatting, obsidian eyes riveted to the flying form of their sovereign. He would usually be the one urging everyone back to work and to stop gawking at whoever was doing the show, but this time he had been the first one to follow to watch. 

Supernatural lightning split the clear blue sky, striking the monstrous creature whose head was hovering above the shore, probably wondering what villager it would eat first. With a roar of pain, it contorted itself, deep yellow slitted eyes finding its attacker effortlessly flying around it. 

Childish exaltation drawn all over his face, Sinbad lifted Baal’s sword above his head, muscles rippling under the effort. Baal’s djinn equip’ did nothing to hide his body, azur scales subliming him as impossible shadows danced over him, caused by the crackling thunderlight surrounding him. 

If his aim had indeed been to show off, it was a success. But the most mesmerized of them all wasn’t any of the regular citizens of Sindria. 

Tumultuous waves crashed against the cliff as the creature was ripped out of the ocean, vainly thrashing around, helpless in the air. Sinbad forced Baal’s sword through its abdomen and glided along its entire length, cleanly opening it, too fast to get splashed by the splattering blood. With practiced ease, he made his way back to the head of the creature, cutting it in even slices as he went.

Like a dancer who never stopped practicing, Jafar noted to himself. 

The citizens of Sindria started bringing large leaves for the King to drop the creature’s meat on, feeling the end of the show come to an end. Sinbad always liked ending things in a bang and his white-haired general couldn’t even feign surprise when he changed djinns. Valefor. The first dungeon they had conquered together...Where everything started, in a way. 

He didn’t consider himself to be sentimental, but that djinn equip’ did always feel a bit different to him than the others. Sinbad always had this gentler, softer air with it, the same he had when he decided to pick up the group of misfits who tried to kill him just before.

Even where they stood, the air became slightly more chilly. Snowflakes shone in a ballet around Sinbad and the creature’s meat, gently adhering to it. For better conservation, Ja’far supposed. Though considering it would probably all be eaten tonight, that felt quite unnecessary.

A small slight tugged at his lips. Show off, indeed. 

The second flash surprised him, as even he didn’t expect a third djinn equip’ (which definitely was unnecessary at this point but what could he say? People obviously loved it). Valefor’s white mane turned to Focalor’s dark strands. If Sinbad with Baal was his childishly excited and cocky younger self with too much power for his own good, and Sinbad with Valefor his gentler self who swore to build a country for everyone, Sinbad with Focalor was definitely the confident Sinbad built by his years of experience, the good and the bad, and his multiple dungeon conquests. 

Focalor’s wind swept up the chunks of meat and slowly guided them to the leaves the citizens had laid out.

Ja’far finally noticed he had been holding his breath for a while and was very likely turning blue at this point.

"I think he is showing off that he hasn’t lost all his metal vessels for once, right, Ja’far? Ja’far? You’re red,"

He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned, looking up at Yamuraiha then back at Sinbad who was making his way towards them. 

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Right, well, back to work, now!"

He shook the blush off his cheeks, scrunching his nose up at the thought he apparently let himself go like that in front of anyone (not that anyone besides Yamuraiha noticed, as Sinbad’s little show was much more interesting to watch). He hurried back into the palace, focusing on his tasks for the day again. Though a lot probably just got cancelled as everyone would go to the Mahrajan festival tonight...Good time to get started on less important tasks that had been neglected lately. 

It wasn’t like there ever was no work to do in such a huge palace. 

He headed towards one of the cosy little living rooms where he knew he had left his list of tasks before going outside. That would clear his head and-

He looked up as he heard the door close behind him, quickly turning around and gripping at the strings in his sleeves...Only to breathe out with an annoyed twitch of his eyes as he recognized Sinbad, changed back into his normal self. If ‘normal’ could ever be used to describe him, anyway.

"Sin," he greeted with a polite bow. 

"Did you have your head elsewhere, Ja’far? You usually aren’t so easily caught off guard," Sinbad teased him.

The King lightly pushed himself away from the door, slowly approaching his general.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the Mahrajan, now?" he wilfully ignored the previous question.

"Well, I knew you’d come back here for you list of tasks, so I flew in through the window,"

Sinbad cheekily pointed at the large glass doors that led to a cosy balcony, before lifting his other hand, in which he held the parchment Ja’far came here for.

Ja’far already knew he wouldn’t just give it to him. Still, it was proper form to give him a chance to do it, so he held out his hand.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t handed to him. 

"It’s the Mahrajan festival tonight, you aren’t going to work when everyone else is having fun, right?" 

"The work needs to be done,"

"I’m sure it’s not that urgent,"

"It is," he retorted stubbornly.

"Really? If it were that urgent, then surely you wouldn’t have stopped doing it to watch me slay the Southern creature," 

Ja’far spluttered. And Sinbad was now right in front of him, keeping his piece of parchment behind his back, leaning in slightly. He always somewhat smelled like the sea, but it was even worse now after his fight right above the water and getting splashed during it. Ja’far breathed in carefully. Better to not let his thoughts go back to this glorious display of power.

"I was-"

Full lips interrupted him, pressing against his. Sinbad carelessly dropped the parchment behind him and wrapped his arms around Ja’far instead, hands finding the slender waist lost under the smooth layers of clothing.

He was fully aware of how much Ja’far liked to watch him fight, probably even more aware of it than the white-haired man himself. He could always feel the obsidian eyes on him, whatever he did, wherever he went. He moved one of his hands to run it through the silky white locks, pushing his hat out of the way, and pulling away from the kiss with a smirk. 

"I know watching me fight is your favourite thing, Ja’far, no need to try and find excuses," he teased. 

"You are wrong, Sin,"

He cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I’d even rather fight by your side than just watch,"

Ja’far gasped as he was swept up in Sinbad’s arms, barely having the time to loop his arms around his neck before being carried across the room. He thought his lover was heading for one of the couches, but he didn’t stop, and instead pressed his back against the glass door.

"Sin…?"

His question went unheard (or ignored) as his lips were taken again. He wrapped his legs around Sinbad’s waist, parting his lips so their tongues could meet, and pressed their bodies together. The tension he had been accumulating ever since the fight earlier was reaching its peak, and he had lost all interest in trying to dismiss it and work instead. 

He slipped his hands between their bodies, blindly finding the knot holding Sinbad’s first layer of clothes together and pulling it undone with practiced ease. He pushed the white fabric away until it fell in a lump on the floor.

Their lips were red and swollen when they separated, both slightly breathless, but a cheeky grin was soon back on Sinbad’s. Ja’far didn’t have time to question it, he was allowed back on the ground, but quickly forced to turn around, facing the glass door. 

"Sin," he warned lowly,

"Yes?"

That tone was way too innocent for what Sinbad’s hands were currently doing, slowly pulling at Ja’far’s clothes like one would unwrap a particularly anticipated present. 

"Anyone could see!"

"That’s the fun bit, isn’t it?"

"It’s not ‘fun’," he scowled.

But he’d be lying if he said he was actually worried about it. Everyone was getting ready for the Mahrajan after all, the chances of someone passing by, just at the right angle to see the glass door in spite of the balcony, and spotting them, were pretty thin. Well...He hoped so, anyway.

A surprised noise escaped him as Sinbad’s hand found its way under his undergarments, cupping his beginning of an erection, and a kiss was pressed against his neck. 

"What is it? The fight from earlier, or being against the window?" he whispered in his ear. 

"What about you?" he retorted, though he could feel his cheeks burn. 

Bad idea to play that game with Sinbad (or excellent idea, depended how you saw it). The larger man pressed himself against his back, his erection rubbing along the slope of Ja’far’s ass. The hand between his legs started stroking him softly, as the other went up, slipping his fingers inside his lover’s mouth.

"It’s knowing that you are there… Always feeling your eyes on me… You don’t always come out when there’s a Southern creature...But you always do if it’s me… You always follow wherever I go...Ja’far...Your eyes on me, the things they do are far more indecent than anything I could ever do to you,"

Ja’far nearly choked on Sinbad’s fingers at his words, and pressed his forehead against the glass door to try and cool down his burning face. His lover didn’t help at all, peppering kisses along his neck and carefully sucking a hickey where it would be hidden by his clothes (he had learned the hard way it was better to not piss him off by leaving hickeys in stupid places). 

Ja’far sucked in a breath as he felt a wet finger circle against his hole, spreading his legs a bit more as he tried to focus his gaze in front of him. Terrible idea, as it just made even more real the fact that they were making love against a glass door and people could see them, and with each passing second he was less certain of how thin the chances of that happening were. After all…

He moaned when Sinbad pressed his finger inside of him, curling it up and causing him to press himself more against the glass, squirming under his touch. His name left his lips and he let his eyes fall shut. If he kept looking outside, he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else but the possibility of them being seen…

"Ja’far..." Sinbad mumbled, kissing his cheek. "This is quite nice, I get to see your back, and the reflection of your face, I get all of you,"

"You talk too much, Sin," he grumbled embarrassedly.

A laugh answered him, and a second finger was pressed inside of him, making him grit his teeth to keep his moan from spilling out.

"Right, I’m sure there are other things you’d rather have me do than talk,"

Ja’far didn’t grace that with an answer, whining lowly as his lover slowly fucked his fingers into him. He found his prostate and kept the tips of his fingers pressed against it, rolling them back and forth against the sweet spot. The way Ja’far trembled, slowly coming undone in his arms as he whined and moaned, was the sweetest of rewards. The hand around his cock matched the rhythm, stroking his whole length.

His lover pleaded for him, so quietly he wouldn’t have heard him if there had been any other noises in the room than the ones they were making. Sinbad let out a shaky breath, pulling his fingers out and pressing himself against Ja’far’s back. He quickly pulled away, only to make him turn around and hug him tightly, burying his nose in his neck. How did Ja’far always smell so strangely sweet when he spent so much of his time with dusty parchments? A mystery. 

Slender legs came to wrap themselves around his waist, and let his hand trail along one of them, lightly caressing the skin and the scars there. 

"Sin..." came the plea again.

"Yes, Ja’far,"

Ja’far lightly touched his face, stroking his cheek. His face was flushed, and he gave the tiniest of smiles when Sinbad jokingly bit down on his finger as it got too close to his mouth.

Sinbad adjusted his hold on him, gripping at his thighs and pressing his back against the glass door. He slowly took him, letting him feel every inch of him. Ja’far dug his fingers into Sinbad’s back, moaning against his shoulder as he tried to relax as much as he could in the familiar embrace. 

He mumbled to him to move, relishing against the warmth of his body, his smell intoxicating him. The pit of his stomach was burning with arousal, pleasure washing over him in waves. Sinbad held him tighter, rocking his hips inside of him. 

Ja’far was hot, too hot, and Sinbad felt like he was melting just holding him, yet he wouldn’t stop holding him for anything in the world. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as always, a practiced dance they had performed so many times now it felt like it had always been like this between the two of them. 

Their lips feverishly found each other, any thoughts of anyone seeing them through the glass door long gone now as they focused on sharing pleasure. Ja’far could feel the pressure built in the pit of is stomach reach its pinnacle, breaking down in the strong hands holding him. The hands that could summon lightning, wind, ice, and so much more, the hands that built an entire country...Not all by themselves, but with him, and the other, but with _him_ , Sinbad and him did it all _together_.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he had to bite down on Sinbad’s shoulder to keep himself somewhat quiet as his lover hammered against his prostate, making his body hit the glass door every time (but he couldn’t care less). It was too much, and his toes were curled up in ecstasy, all his muscles tensing up.

With a muffled scream, he came, staining their clothes (which would usually horrify him) and falling limp in Sinbad’s hands. He somewhat tried to hold himself together for his lover, but there was no need to, as his tightening down on him brought Sinbad to completion as well, moaning his name loudly.

He squeaked in surprise when his lover decided to just let himself slide down to his knees after pulling out, keeping him safely in his arms and rocking him softly. 

They held each other for a while, catching their breath again. Sinbad laid his head on Ja’far’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a bit.

"Ah...We should get ready...Before people wonder where we are..." Ja’far suggested, but it went completely ignored.

"Ja’far...Never stop always having your eyes on me,"

The smaller man raised his eyebrows but smiled, resting his head against Sinbad’s and running a hand through his hair. 

"Never give me a reason to stop, Sin,"


End file.
